


Lo que ya sabíamos

by Milosflaca



Category: Free!
Genre: Español, F/M, Gen, M/M, Protective Tachibana Makoto, hints of Tachibana Makoto/Makoto Gou
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milosflaca/pseuds/Milosflaca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aveces las relaciones no son tan secretas como pensabamos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Makoto

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What We Already Knew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109274) by [Milosflaca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milosflaca/pseuds/Milosflaca). 



> Hay una versión de este fic en Inglés (de hecho es el idioma original de este fic). Les recomiendo que si saben inglés, mejor lo lean en el idioma original. Yo misma hice la traducción pero pues siempre hay cosas que se tienen que modificar.  
> Comencé a planear este fan fic después de que termino la serie y arranca despuecito de que ganan el relevo y el sol se esconde en el horizonte y ya son los mejores amigos (quiten los créditos donde ponen la canción etc.). Muchas gracias a luxshine por el beta y la ayuda con la consulta de la traducción y a Raul por sus sabios y oportunos consejos. Espero no haberla regado mucho ;)
> 
> Advertencia:  
> Este fic contiene contenido explícito (sexo entre dos hombres) y lenguaje antisonante.   
> Debido a la traducción las groserías tienen algunos localismos. Traté de mantener el lenguage lo más neutro posible al español latino americano (aunque no lo logré como hubiese querido, les soy honesta. Creo que no hay muchas cosas genéricas que equivalgan a ‘fuck’)
> 
> Pairings: Sharkbait (es decir HaruxRin y guiños hacia posible Makogou)

Haruka se resbaló en la orilla de la alberca

 

Makoto no se hubiese preocupado tanto sino fuera porque Gou lo notó también. En su cara había una mezcla de preocupación y asombro plasmada en su entrecejo. El sabía que ella no se preocupaba por cualquiera, especialmente por Haru que era prácticamente un pez exiliado del agua.  Sin embargo sus ojos estaban atentisimos a sus movimientos, mientras que este, trataba en balde de controlar sus pies sin lograrlo. Finalmente agarrándose del pretil de la ventana evitando así, hacer el ridículo. 

 

Era verdad que nadie estaba exento de tener malos días, pero parecía que desde hace varias semanas, los días de su Haruka eran sólo malos. Tan sólo el día anterior había llegado tarde a clases, le había gritado a Rei en medio de la práctica y había quemado su comida. Incluso estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse durante el entrenamiento, lo cual no faltaba decir, era excesivamente raro; incluso a veces se excedía en los ejercicios para conseguir resultados a la primera. El resto del equipo pensaba que Haru simplemente se estaba esforzando a causa de los torneos preliminares y que lo errático de sus actos era el resultado de lo mismo, pero Makoto sabía que no era así. Había algo malo, cosa que podía reiterar de manera inmediata con los dedos cuasi negros de Gou. A final de cuentas, si Gou estaba preocupada, es que entonces debía haber sucediendo algo _realmente muy malo_.

 

“Sucede algo, Kou?” Le preguntó con cautela y con una sonrisa puesta en el rostro, mientras que delicadamente colocaba una de sus manos sobre los dedos de ella para tranquilizarla.

 

Ella volteó a verle con las mejillas algo encendidas, evidentemente apenada. Sin embargo de inmediato negó con la cabeza, volviendo su atención a las hojas de entrenamiento.  Makoto no la presionó, muy a pesar de que no le creyó ni su nombre. Conocía esa mirada pues incontables ocasiones la había visto traicionar el aplomo de la manager cuando estaba contemplando a Haru supuestamente a ‘escondidas’. Él estaba consciente de que Gou había ingresado al club de natación en un intento de entender a su hermano mayor, especialmente después de que este hubiese regresado tan cambiado de Australia.  Haru se había convertido pues, en la única fuente que desbocaba en un río agitado, en la cual Gou podía contemplar el alma de Rin sin tanta pretensión. Dichas fuente, no obstante, se había vuelto turbia y sospechosa y Makoto no podía dejar de preguntarse que era lo que estaba pasando. Después de todo Gou estaba _viendo_ a Haru y no con admiración como era su costumbre, sino tan inquisitivamente y con tanta preocupación, que Makoto no pudo menos que comenzar a alarmarse.

 

_¿Y ahora que se metió Rin en la cabeza?_

 

Rin se había literalmente esfumado de sus vidas después del relevo de los regionales y si había práctica conjunta, siempre había una excusa disponible para justificar su ausencia. Siempre que ellos preguntaban donde estaba, la respuesta siempre era la misma: ‘La escuela ha estado pesada’ ‘Seguro está enfermo’. Makoto no le prestó mucha importancia, más porque su amigo le gustaba darse su espacio. Sin embargo ahora, no podía dejar de pensar si esto tenía que ver con la última vez que sus amigos se habían visto en los vestidores durante la última competencia. Su primer impulso fue preguntarle a Gou, pero sabía que si había algo que decir, ella no le diría nada. Ella siempre había mantenido los secretos de Rin como tales e incluso cuando había conseguido información crucial de los clubes rivales, incluyendo a Samezuka, ella jamás había dicho nada pertinente sobre su hermano. Al menos nada que no fuese información sobre los eventos en los que le tocaría participar. Sin embargo quizá esto era lo que más le gustaba de la pelirroja: que se podía confiar plenamente en ella.

 

Le ofreció entonces una sonrisa sincera y ella le devolvió el gesto afable, casi de manera inmediata. Makoto se llevó la mano a su pecho, sintiéndose imposiblemente satisfecho en su interior.

 

“Voy a ir con la Señorita Amane,” Le dijo con un tono alegre, pasando las puntas de sus dedos por sobre su antebrazo de manera casi juguetona.  “Te mando un mensaje en la tarde ¿Sale?”

 

Makoto asintió, viéndola correr hacia la reja. Tan pronto desapareció entre los árboles, se dirigió a los vestidores donde encontró a Haru, sentado en una de las bancas con semblante sombrío. Estaba encorvado, con la cabeza gacha y mirando fijamente el suelo. Antes de que Makoto pudiese decir nada, Haru se giró para verle e inmediatamente después de paró, estirando la mano hacia donde estaba las repisa para tomar sus pertenencias y marcharse a su casa. Makoto permaneció en silencio siguiendo las dinámicas acostumbradas: él simplemente se le quedaría viendo, con los brazos cruzados, esperando pacientemente a que Haru se sincerara con él. Sin embargo esto no sucedió, y en vez su amigo se dirigió directo a la puerta, caminando entre él y la salida como si hubiese sido invisible, lo cual era bastante difícil para un tipo tan masivo y alto como lo era Makoto.

 

Esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso para él, y finalmente detuvo a Haru sujetándolo firmemente por el antebrazo, forzándolo por primera vez en toda la sesión de entrenamiento a mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

 

“Haru, sé que algo está pasando. ¿Qué es?”

 

Muy a pesar de que no era ni por asomo su intención, sus palabras estaban teñidas con un tono de desesperación. Por sobre todas las cosas no quería que Haru pensara que sus sospechas venían de alguien más. Él había atestiguado el resultado lo que quiera que sea que estuviese pasando por su cabeza: los gritos, las comidas quemadas, la mala actitud. Todo.

 

Haru torció la boca, voltéandole la cara como de costumbre. “No pasa nada. Tan sólo estoy teniendo un mal día. Eso es todo.”

 

“Gou esta preocupada también.” Le espetó de inmediato para no dejar lugar a ningún otro pretexto. Cualquier otro día le habría dado el espacio que necesitaba para poder superar cualquier problema que tuviese, pero _Gou estaba preocupada también_. Y existía un subtexto a ese hecho que instantáneamente conllevaba a la aseveración de que ‘ _Rin estaba involucrado_ ’. Quizá ahora su amigo se sinceraría con él.

 

Tal como era de esperarse Haru le miró, con los ojos bien abiertos. El silencio incómodo comenzó a apoderarse de la situación mientras que Haru tan sólo se lamia los labios una y otra vez para luego regresar su atención a la repisa donde se encontraban sus cosas.

 

“Entonces dile a ella, que estoy teniendo un mal día,” Su amigo contestó, cortante mientras que tomaba sus pertenencias. “Eso es todo.

 

Makoto ya no le insistió, y lo dejo ir sin más. Al menos reconocía que Haru había hecho el intento a su manera de hacerle saber que a pesar de los hechos no estaba pasando nada tampoco del lado de Rin. Sin embargo Makoto no estaba tan seguro. De hecho la actitud de Haru no le dejaba lugar a dudas de que _en realidad_ algo estaba yendo mal entre ellos dos, más porque en la relación de ese par, su comportamiento siempre se mostraba por duplicado.  Si Rin quería correr a su casa, Haru lo seguía. Si Haru decidía que no quería tomar refresco esa semana, Rin hacía exactamente lo mismo y de una manera tan simbiótica, que cualquier que fuese confrontado con la situación dictaminaría sin reparos que no era cosa de mímica sino el resultado de su naturaleza.

 

Eran pues, dos perfectas mitades unidas por el destino. Dos poderosos imanes atraídos el uno al otro a pesar de sí mismos. Aún hoy en día Makoto no podía descifrar en que punto exactamente se había dado dicha conexión. Si era tan solo la natación o el hecho de que los dos se reforzaban el uno al otro tanto en lo bueno como en lo mano, motivándose u obliterándose a lo largo de los años, inclusive a la distancia. Era simplemente increíble. Conocía a Haruka desde que eran prácticamente unos bebes, pero estaba más que consciente que  él nunca jamás podría tener esa clase de poder sobre Haru. Su amigo siempre hacía lo que quería, jamás cediendo ni un poquito si no se le antojaba, sólo concediendo deferencias -si es que- tan sólo en pro de su amistad. 

 

Con Rin no obstante su voluntad era completamente doblegada y dominada.

 

 Hoy en día Makoto no sabría decir si era curiosidad o el producto de un reto inmaduro lo que movía a Haru hacía Rin y viceversa. Cualesquiera de las razones, el haberse enterado que su amigo había renunciado a la natación de golpe a causa de Rin y que este a su vez había hecho lo mismo por Haru, había reafirmado dicha idea en su cabeza. Era un ciclo sin fin que pensó, llegaría a su término con el relevo, donde Haru y Rin podrían nadar juntos a pesar de si mismos y del mundo a su al rededor.

 

Recordaba que tan feliz se había sentido por haber formado parte del momento. Jamás había visto a Haru tan feliz, o sonriéndo tan ampliamente como cuando Rin se giró para abrazarle cuando habían ganado el relevo por segunda vez. En especial porque minutos antes lo había visto tan perdido y desesperado al haberse enterado que Rin renunciaría a la natación para siempre.

 

“A menos que… Esto nunca haya sido por la natación…” Makoto susurró para sí mismo apretando los labios, mientras que su mente iba instantáneamente al pasado.

 

¿Cómo se pudo haber olvidado de este detalle? La verdad había sido puesta frente a sus ojos y él nunca había reparado en ella.

 

Había sucedido durante la cena de verano en la casa de Sasabe. Rei y Nagisa estaba hojeando las página de una de las tantas revistas de trajes de baño apiladas en la estancia. En aquel entonces le había resultado bastante raro que Haruka le hubiese cedido todas sus copias.

 

_No me gusta esto Makoto…Puedes hojearlas si quieres._

 

Había pensado que Haruno se encontraba de buenas como para estar siguéndoles el juego, pero ahora lo entendía todo. _A Haru no le gustaban las mujeres_. Ahora que estaba haciendo memoria su amigo se veía un tanto asqueado. Pero era comprensible pues iba más allá de un tema de recato. Ahora podía ver que tan diametralmente distintos era él, de Nagisa y Rei, quienes a diferencia de Haruka, estaban sonrojados y casi babeaban las páginas de la revista de la emoción.

 

 _Eso explicaría muchas cosas_ , pensó aún en shock pero aliviado, mientras que pasaba sus dedos por sobre su cabello húmedo.

 

De hecho eso lo explicaría todo: La obsesión de Haru con Rin, su imposibilidad de tenerle fuera de vista y utlimádamente su distanciamiento. Teniendo resuelto el tema del relevo, dios sabía que otros asuntos pendientes o sentimientos se quedaron sin atender, si es que en algún momento fueron expuestos del todo. O peor: correspondidos. Makoto estaba seguro que si este era el caso, las cosas solo se pondrían peor, especialmente si tomaba en cuenta que Haru nunca había sido de los que expresaban sus sentimientos, dejando ese trabajo arduo a Makoto mismo, quien se había abocado a la tarea con diligencia y precisión. En ese momento sintió un dejo de dolor, pues sabía que en esta ocasión no podría ayudarle. De verdad quería que su amigo fuera feliz y estaba seguro que si algo tan simple como un relevo tomo años para solucionarse, seguramente juntar a ese par en un cuarto sería de cabo a rabo toda una proeza en sí misma.

 

En ese momento sonó su celular, sacándolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Cuando miró la pantalla del móvil no pudo menos que sonreír. Gou le había enviado un mensaje para hacerle saber en donde lo vería para ajustar el calendario de entrenamiento. Era tan bonita y linda. Cualquier otro día, la promesa de una tarde con la manager le hubiese alegrado el alma. Sin embargo hoy, sólo le hacía simpatético al dolor por el que Haru estaba pasando.

 

A final de cuentas nunca era fácil lidiar con sentimientos románticos hacia un miembro de la familia Matsuoka.

 

“Estamos igual Haru.” Dijo mientras que se levantaba para ir a su locker por sus cosas.


	2. Rei

Rei estaba de camino hacia la azotea.

 

A pesar de que odiaba comer en la terraza por todos los insectos que inevitablemente terminaban en su bento, había una junta importante del club de natación a la que tenía que asistir. Sin embargo ya iba tarde por culpa de los pasillos que estaban atiborrados de gente. Rei se hizo camino hacia la salida que llevaba hacia el pasillo principal y una vez ahí corrió sin ningún problema hacia la entrada de servicio. Cuando finalmente llego a las escaleras que iban hacia la terraza, se encontró a Makoto en la puerta sosteniendo el picaporte. El Capitán estaba impávido, congelado aparentemente por la voz de Haruka-Senpai que provenía del recoveco de la puerta entre abierta.

 

Lo que sea que Haruka-Senpai estuviese diciendo, fue aprobado instantáneamente por Kou, a manera de una risa juguetona, secundada por Nagisa quien como de costumbre, estaba gritando con todas sus fuerzas. Makoto se agarró la corbata un tanto nervioso y sin más, se dió la media vuelta dirigiéndose escaleras abajo.

 

“Pasa algo entre Haruka-Senpai y tú?” Rei preguntó una vez que este estuvo frente a él.

 

Makoto se giro, viéndole con el ceño fruncido, como si Rei no fuese más que un extraño.  Rei no se dió por aludido, en vez se enderezó los lentes, arqueando una ceja, a la par que lo miraba inquisitivamente. Lo tenía en la mira, y Makoto esta consciente de ello, y tanto que segundos después cuando su cerebro registró la pregunta comenzó a reírse de manera nerviosa, sobándose el cuello como era su costumbre. Cierto era que Rei no estaba en el mismo salón, pero había notado que en las últimas dos semanas, Makoto se la había pasado viendo a Haruka… desde lejos, lo cual no faltaba decir, era raro para personas que decían ser, ‘mejores amigos’.

 

“No le has hablado en dos días” Rei declaró, mientras regresaba sus lentes al puente de su nariz. “Cosa que es rara si consideramos que se supone son, mejores amigos.”

 

Makoto se quedó impávido con el comentario, tornándose de ser posible aún más rojo. Rei sonrió, sintiéndose de inmediato orgulloso por lo bien que conocía a sus compañeros de equipo. Quizá hubo una época en la que pudieron engañarlo, pero no más. Había pasado todo su tiempo libre cuando no estaba dedicándose a estudiar la teoría compleja del deporte, en analizarlos por completo. En diseccionar sus personalidades y aprenderse de memoria su lenguaje corporal; todo para anticipar cualquier cosa que pudiera jugar en contra del equipo. Una lección que había aprendido con Rin.

 

“No pasa nada Rei,” Makoto contestó, ofreciéndole una de sus clásicas sonrisas conciliatorias, mientras que le daba palmaditas en el hombro para tranquilizarlo. “Nada por que preocuparse.”

 

Rei miró al suelo, contando hasta diez. Realmente era increíble que después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, Makoto se empecinara en ocultarle los problemas. Entendía que su amigo tenía muchas responsabilidades, mucho más porque era el Capitán, y tenía que lidiar al mismo tiempo con todo y con todos. No obstante, Rei se había quedado tranquilo con el conocimiento de que ahora confiarían en él sin importar que. Después de todo había cedido su lugar en los relevos para resolver de una vez por todas cualquier problema preexistente. Parecía que estaba destinado a resolverles los problemas, desenmarañando cualquier situación en la que los tontos se hubiesen metido, tal y como había sucedido con Rin Matsuoka meses atrás.

 

Aún y con todo, Makoto tan sólo le había ofrecido como respuesta un par de palmaditas, dándose la vuelta y desentendiéndose de todo el asunto.

 

“Debe ser difícil para Haruka-Senpai,” Rei habló a bocajarro ocasionando que su amigo se parara en seco de nueva cuenta.

 

Makoto le miro extrañado. Rei no estaba seguro de si su amigo estaba haciéndose como que no entendía o si _de verdad_ no sabia de lo que le estaba hablando. Cualesquiera fuera el caso, era momento de atender los problemas de Haruka-Senpai y Makoto más que nadie debería de saber que era lo que pasaba cuando cualquier situación pertinente a Haruka-Senpai no se atendía oportunamente.

 

“Haruka-Senpai es gay, ¿No?” Aún así le dio el beneficio de la duda, aunque estaba más que seguro que sus pesquisas estaban en lo correcto ya que su hermano mayor también era gay y había mostrado el mismo comportamiento que Haruka a ultimas fechas, en específico cuando se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de uno de sus amigos.

 

Rei no era el tipo de personas que de inmediato fuesen a etiquetar una relación cercana de dos personas del mismo sexo como ‘gay’. Es decir, el y Nagisa eran bastante cercanos, tanto que éste había sido ya maquetado por todos a su alrededor como “su esposa”. Sin embargo las cosas eran bastante diferentes con Rin Matsuoka y Haruka Nanase. Uno podía sentir la tensión en el aire, y no era precisamente el resultado de la rivalidad. Era pura tensión sexual. Rei estaba convencido que cuando fue a hablar con Matsuoka antes de las finales, casi le rompieron la cara porque Rin había pensado que sus reclamos no tenían que ver con los intereses de Iwatobi, sino con asuntos de corazón, como si él hubiese estado enamorado de Haruka. Recordaba como si fuera ayer, como la pupilas de Rin se habían dilatado de golpe, en cuanto el nombre de Haruka había sido incluido en la conversación. Si algo tenía Rin era rabia y constipación emocional a montones, las cuales había intentado por todos los medios posibles de empaquetarla bajo la consigna de `métete en tus asuntos, hijo de perra chismoso’, pero Rei sabía que esto iba más allá de un reclamo de su privacidad. Aún hoy en día Rei recordaba como Matsuoka había palidecido cuando se entero de que Haruka-Senpai había renunciado a la natación por su culpa antes de ingresar a la preparatoria. Dicho hecho le había demostrado a Matsuoka algo que pensó nunca ser capaz de atisbar en Nanase. No que lo culpara, Incluso Rei mismo se había quedado sorprendidísimo cuando Haruka-Senpai se los había confesado, justo la noche anterior. Hasta el momento lo único en lo que Nanase parecía estar interesado era la natación y su amor por el deporte obliteraba todo lo demás. Incluyendo el protocolo social; claro, _excepto cuando se trataba de Rin_. Haruka-Senpai era capaz de renunciar a su más preciada posesión si se trataba de complacerlo. Si con esto podía lograr que Rin dejara de llorar.

 

Quizá fue en este preciso punto cuando Rei comenzó realmente a discernir lo que estaba pasando entre los dos. Todo el equipo se refería a ellos como ‘los amigos distanciados’; como los dos prodigios de natación que una vez siendo amigos se convirtieron en rivales en el momento de crecer. Claro, la historia estaba mal. Si, ellos eran dos prodigios de la natación que habían coincidido en el mismo lugar; quizá por una amistad de la infancia, pero quienes con el tiempo _jamás_ podrían ser solo ‘amigos’ pues ambos habían superado la etiqueta y, siendo dos hombres con las mismas fuerzas, talentos y personalidades sobre cogedores que además compartían la misma pasión, era natural que terminaran volcándose el uno con el otro.

 

Era el único camino lógico a seguir.

 

Makoto no obstante se le quedó viendo boquiabierto, tal como si le estuviese diciendo que Nanase Haruka era en realidad, un alien que había venido a este planeta con el único propósito de subyugar a toda la raza humana y hacerlos nadar hasta matarlos a todos.

 

“¿Como es que tu,,,?” Makoto no pudo formular si quiera toda la pregunta puesto que Rei lo arrastró fuera del cuarto de servicio hacia el patio, donde lo jaló para sentarse en el pasto, lejos de la gente.

 

Le tomó cerca de veinte minutos tranquilizar a Makoto y mientras tanto este hablaba sin parar, sacándose al parecer todas las preocupaciones y dudas sobre Haruka-Senpai de un jalón, yendo desde lo imposible que iba a ser su tarea de ayudar a Haruka a expresar sus sentimientos, a como todo el asunto afectaría al equipo. Rei no pudo menos que coincididir con su último punto pues ya se habían comenzado a sentir las primeras réplicas del problema, resultando en un Haruka menos concentrado durante las practicas cuando todos necesitaban por el bien del equipo, que estuviera lo más enfocado posible. Nadie podría predecir el resultado de todo esto, ni siquiera Rei. No estaba enteramente seguro de que Rin fuese gay o de si le correspondía los sentimientos al Senpai. Sin embargo cualesquiera que fuese el caso, le quedaba claro que algo se tenía que hacer y pronto.

 

“En cualquier caso…” Makoto continuó un tanto desbocado, hablando rápidamente. “Me siento tan culpable por no haberlo notado antes, ¿Sabes? Siento que debí haberle dicho algo antes. A lo mejor está actuando tan raro porque no sabe que hacer y lo peor es que he estado tratando de encontrar el momento adecuado para decirle que lo sé… y que lo apoyo y que…”

 

Makoto exahló exhausto y Rei no pudo menos que sonreírle.

 

“Si lo sé,” Le contestó ajustando de nueva cuenta sus lentes al puente de su nariz. “Mi hermano mayor es gay y en cuanto se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de un amigo, entró en esta fase rara, comportándose muy extraño, igual que Haruka-Senpai. Todo el tiempo se mostraba distraído y grosero y lo peor de todo es que no le podías decir nada porque estaba increíblemente sensible por todo…Fue muy desesperante porque no encontraba el momento adecuado para decirle que podía contar con mi apoyo.”

 

“¿Es así como supiste? Me refiero a que diste en el clavo porque comenzó a actuar raro?” Makoto preguntó y Rei negó con la cabeza instantánemanete.

 

“No, de hecho me lo sospeché cuando fui a hablar con Rin por primera vez antes de los regionales. Ya sé que ustedes siempre han visto a Haruka-Senpai y a Rin como amigos, pero ellos no pueden ser solo amigos. Su relación está _más allá_ eso. Es demasiado intensa.”

 

Rei hizo una pausa, cruzándose de brazos, mientras que miraba a la distancia. “Va más allá de la rivalidad e incluso de la natación misma. Creo que Haruka-Senpai es el único que verdaderamente entiende a Rin y viceversa. Se complementan el uno al otro a un punto tal que nosotros jamás podremos entender. Es decir, Haruka-Senpai renunció a la natación por Rin ¿No? Tan sólo por que no quería verlo llorar, y no creo que lo hubiese hecho por cualquiera, ni siquiera por tí, ¿O no?”

 

Makoto asintió distraídamente y Rei notó como veía la distancia, como si su mente estuviese regresando en el tiempo, revisando cada pequeño detalle de todos los momentos compartidos con Haruka-Senpai y Rin, como si estuviese tratando de recolectar y de diseccionar de un tajo toda la información disponible que sustentara todo lo que él le había explicado. Súbitamente en su cara apareció una sonrisa, quizá como resultado del reconocimiento de esa conexión inherente entre Rin y Haruka-Senpai que hasta el momento, había pasado por alto. Makoto suspiró satisfecho y Rei entendió que quizá se debía a que había llegado a la misma conclusión que él: Haruka-Senpai estaba enamorado.

 

“Creo que el problema reside en que Haruka-Senpai no sabe como expresar sus sentimientos.” Rei añadió factual, mientras que comenzaba a sacar varios libros de su mochila. “Noté que él y Rin no han hablado mucho últimamente y seguramente fue porque ninguno de los dos quiso hacerle frente a sus sentimientos….Bueno, si es que Rin es gay, o bisexual. Aunque seguro es bisexual.”

 

Makto volteó a verle totalmente extrañado con el comentario, como si Rei fuese demasiado rápido para él y quizá así era, pero la situación necesitaba desesperadamente control de daños y por sobre todo poner las cartas en la mesa.

 

“Si quieres tu puedes ir a hablar con Rin y preguntarle que es lo que verdaderamente siente por Haruka-Senpai. Así sabremos la verdad de fondo y entonces así podremos ir con Haruka-Senpai y decirle que lo apoyamos y…”

 

“A ver, a ver… No espera…¿Qué?” Makoto tartamudeó alarmado, llamando la atención de las personas que lo rodeaban, bajando entonces su tono de voz. “Me refiero a que cómo estás tan seguro que Rin es bisexual… O lo que sea.”

 

Rei miró a Makoto con fastidio en el rostro. No era un secreto para nadie que Rin Matsuoka disfrutaba de la compañía de las mujeres, y quien incluso era capaz de coquetear con un palo de escoba si este llevaba puesta una falda. En múltiples ocasiones durante la práctica conjunta habían tenido que esperarlo mientras que este se despedía de todo un sin fin de mujeres que lo veían a la distancia. Cierto, aquello podría ser una fachada, pero sin importar sus preferencia sexuales su atracción natural hacia Haruka-Senpai era un hecho que no podían negar. Ni siquiera Rin mismo, y Rei estaba seguro que esto conflictuaba a Matsuoka y que seguramente este era el origen de la ley del hielo que ahora le estaba demostrando a su compañero.

 

“Bueno, si no quieres que me meta, puedes ir y preguntarle,” Rei continuó, sacando más libros. “Tu sabes más que nadie que Haruka-Senpai no dirá ‘esta boca es mía’ aunque su vida dependa de ello, y con respecto a eso ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que no se callará lo que siente porque piensa de base que no tiene oportunidad con Rin?”

 

“El verdadero problema Rei, es que estamos asumiendo que Haru está enamorado de Rin. Y en realidad no estamos tan seguros de ello. Sólo sabemos que es gay,”

 

Rei asintió, con una sonrisa de confianza en el rostro. “Exacto. _Pero Rin no lo sabe_.”

 

Los ojos de Makoto se agrandaron como platos. Ahora comenzaba a entender.

 

“Por lo que a él concierne, Haruka-Senpai es hetero, si acaso agua-sexual por aquello de su insana preferencia . En cualquier caso si supiera las preferencias de Haruka-Senpai podría tener varias opciones a su alcance y decidir por sí mismo como actuar al respecto. Si al final no siente nada por él, más allá que una amistad, estoy seguro de que lo buscaría y arreglaría las cosas con él. Sin embargo si por otro lado _sí_ siente algo por Haruka-Senpai, el saber que _es gay_ puede cambiarlo todo para él. Como decía G.I Joe: ‘el saber es la mitad de la batalla’”

 

Makoto comenzó a reirse ante la referencia. Sin embargo se calló de inmediato cuando sus ojos repararon en los libros que Rei había estado sacando de la mochila. 

 

“‘ _Alterando el juego: La guía definitiva para lograr el éxito con las mujeres’_ …” Makoto se sonrojó al leer el título. “¿Qué es esto? ¿Quieres que se lo dé a Rin o que?”

 

Makoto hizo lo que pudo para fingir demencia ante lo obvio, dándole vuelta al libro varias veces.

 

“No para nada,” Rei contestó con tono serio, sacando el cobre por completo. “Me tomé la libertad de conseguirte varios libros, porque he notado que has tenido toda clase de problemas con Kou-chan. Hay uno en particular aquí que siento, te ayudaría. Deberías leerlo, más considerando los hábitos de interacción que tienes con la hermana de Rin.”

 

Rei tomó uno de los libros que estaban al final de la pila que llevaban el título de: ‘ _¡Hombres que textean demasiado! Los mejores mensajes de texto para conseguir chicas’_.

 

Makoto se levantó, rojo de pies a cabeza. Era un tanto cómico como un hombre tan alto y ancho como Tachibana podía bombear tanta sangre al mismo tiempo por todo su cuerpo para lograr estar tan rojo como cereza. Rei hizo el esfuerzo por no soltar la carcajada. Sabía lo difícil que era cortejar a una dama, en especial en el caso de su amigo, quien a pesar de la cercanía de su meta, no la tenía nada fácil. De cualquier manera se tranquilizaba en saber que a Kou no le era tan indiferente Makoto. Sin embargo antes de que este pudiese decirle esta pieza de información clave, Makoto le arrebató los libros, alejándose del patio, a la par que la campana sonó anunciando que el recreo había terminado.

 

Cuando Rei levantó su cabeza por ultima vez en dirección de la terraza vió a Haruka-Senpai a la distancia, recargado en el barandal, su mirada perdida a la distancia en dirección hacia donde se encontraba la academia de Samezuka.

 


	3. Rin

Rin se dio contra el refrigerador. Las latas y los tarros saltaron al unísono en cuanto su cabeza colisionó con el borde de la repisa.

 

“¡Me lleva la verga!” Gritó sin tapujos, mientras que sujetaba la barra con una mano para poder sacar la cabeza y no golpeársela de nuevo.

 

Detrás de él, podía sentir la mirada pesada de Makoto.

 

“¿Escuchaste lo que te dije Rin?” Su amigo le preguntó de nuevo.

 

Rin apretó los dientes, volteando la cara hacia otro lado poniéndo todo de su parte para mantenerse tranquilo. La verdad era que últimamente no le agradaba mucho Makoto, especialmente porque se notaba a cien kilómetros de distancia que le gustaba su hermana. No importa si siempre utilizara de pretexto para verla, los ‘miles de asuntos’ pendientes que tenían que discutir con respecto al club de natación. Sus verdaderas intenciones eran simple y sencillamente el abrirse camino entre las piernas de su hermana. Aunque claro, ahora que lo pensaba prefería que Makoto viniera a babear los pisos por Gou, a que estuviese de metiche donde nadie lo había llamado.

 

“Haru es ga…”

 

“¡Si te escuché Makoto!” Le contestó cortante tratando de mantenerse impávido. “Haru es gay, ¿Y a mi que coños?”

 

Sabia que le estaba dejando entre ver más de lo que debía con el tono de su voz. Después de todo Makoto había venido a contarle, lo que bien podría pasar por un simple chisme. Nada que fuese motivo para alterarse. Excepto que, si consideraba la distancia que había entre sus casas, todo el ejercicio se volvía altamente sospechoso. Sea como sea, era simplemente increíble que Makoto Tachibana de entre todas las chingadas personas del mundo no pudiese leer entre lineas. Por eso había marcado la distancia entre ellos y él. Por eso se había saltado las practicas conjuntas y por eso se había esfumado de sus vidas: porque por sobre todas las cosas, no quería tener que lidiar con ellos, en específico con Nanase Haruka.

 

_Tachibana imbécil._

 

“Creí que debías saberlo,” Makoto contesto un tanto pasmado, notando de inmediato lo afectado que le habían caído las noticias.

 

Rin maldijo entre dientes, mientras que Makoto miraba a todas direcciones, excepto a donde él estaba. Justo antes de entrar a la cocina Rin sabía que algo estaba mal con su amigo, más que nada porque por lo general cuando se sentía con confianza hablaba hasta por lo codos. Sin embargo desde el momento en el que lo había saludado, se había mostrado un tanto reservado y a pesar que era bastante efusivo la mayoría del tiempo, había permanecido casi inmóvil en su asiento y con sus manos agarrando fuertemente la bebida energética que le había dado para refrescarse. _Tal como si hubiese estado incomodo o supiera por adelantado lo que pasaría una vez que abriera la boca…_

 

Rin entrecerró los ojos.

 

“El resto de Iwatobi ya sabe,” Makoto añadió y los ojos de Rin se abrieron como platos de manera casi automática, su estómago tornándose en un nudo de manera casi instantánea.

 

“¿Y que es lo que saben? ¿Mhm?” Preguntó un tanto alterado, su boca actuando más rápido que su cerebro por los nervios. “No sabes ni madres Makoto! Tu y tu equipo de mierda no saben _nada_.  Así que ya, déjense de teatros. Dejen de presumir que saben como es el idiota de Haruka, porque _créeme,_ no tienen ni pinche idea. Ni siquiera te lo imaginas.”

 

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, y Rin se volteó hacia la ventana de la cocina, tratando de mantener las emociones que ya estaban a flor de piel a raya, mientras que las imágenes de Haruka le abotagaban el cerebro.

 

_Haru…._

 

La imagen de Nanase era tan vívida que las sienes comenzaron a punzarle. Rin puso sus dedos en el puente de sus nariz, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse calmado. Era realmente increíble cuan poco se necesitaba para que regresara a viejos patrones de conducta. Pero tenía que hacerles frente. Tenía que mantenerlos a raya. No podía permitirse caer en la misma trampa de nuevo. Rin estaba consciente de que Makoto no estaba en su casa por que Haruka se lo hubiese pedido, más que nada porque sabía que Haruka nunca decía nada por si mismo. Y el maldito cabrón lo hacía para no comprometerse en absolutamente nada. Rin lo sabía y en carne propia, porque lo había experimentado por sí mismo la última vez que se habían visto en los vestidores. Haruka dejaba que todo mundo orbitara a su alrededor por voluntad propia, víctimas de su propia gravedad, libres, sin que él tuviese que decir nunca nada. Y vaya que Rin había sido atraído para bien o para mal, inclinando su cuerpo hacia el de Haru en el último minuto, sus bocas casi tocándose antes de que la puerta hacia los vestidores fuera abierta de par en par.

 

Makoto mientras tanto, le observaba en silencio, con algo parecido a lástima impreso en el rostro.

 

_Oh por dios, él lo sabe…_

 

 Rin tensó las mandíbulas en cuanto notó la expresión de Makoto con el rabillo del ojo, sintiéndose humillado y sobre todo expuesto. _Nanase eres un hijo de puta_. Al demonio con él y al demonio con el imbécil de Makoto Tachibana que no podía leer ente las reputas lineas. ¿ _Y que carajos?_ Pensó inhalando hondamente. Él no sabía nada.  Ellos no sabían nada. 

 

“¿Y que si Haruka es gay?” Rin añadió casualmente tratando de rescatar para sí un poco de dignidad y despistar a Makoto de una vez por todas. “¿Quieres que le envíe flores o algo? No soy un pinche puto y me vale una verga si a este cabrón le gusta que se lo metan por el culo.”

 

De inmediato Makoto soltó una risita despectiva. Muy a pesar de que su amigo no era de las personas que les gustaba estar discutiendo y que por lo general arreglaba todo por medio de la paciencia, sí tenía una manera de dejarle hacer saber a las personas, que no le vinieran con mamadas y _esa risa_ era el indicativo.

 

“Mira, sólo vine a decirte que Haru es gay,” Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. “Lo que tu quieras hacer con esa información, es algo que a mi ya no me concierne.”

 

Su tono era totalmente condescendiente.

 

“¿Qué te parece si cierras el puto hocico Makoto?” Le gritó de inmediato completamente perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. 

 

Makoto dió un paso atrás en cuanto lo vió venir. No importaba si era dos cabezas más alto que él. Le rompería el chingado cuello en dos por estarse metiendo en cosas que ni al caso venían. Al carajo con Gou y sus gustos. Ya estaba bueno de estarla solapando y no sólo a ella, sino también a Makoto, a Haru y a todos los demás. Sin decir agua va, comenzó a empujarlo fuera de la cocina hacia la entrada de la casa. Makoto protestó tantísimo por el trato, que su hermana no tardó en salir de su cuarto preguntando toda histérica que era lo que estaba pasando. Su llegada a escena sólo ocasionó que su enojo se multiplicara. Lo último que quería era tener a su hermana menor preguntando cosas que no le correspondían u obligándolo a enfrentar algo que _no quería enfrentar_ ; más aún, que no tenía caso enfrentar. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la entrada, Makoto se sujetó fuertemente del marco de la puerta, abriendo la misma de par en par con tan sólo una de sus manos. Rin se quedo tan sorprendido que trastabilló yéndose de espaldas. En ese momento pudo escuchar a Gou bajando de prisa las escaleras. Makoto entonces, aprovechó para jalarlo por el cuello de la camisa abrazándolo de lleno. Rin no pudo menos que pasmarse por el gesto, quedándose completamente inmóvil a consecuencia.

 

“Rin, te queremos,” Le dijo en un susurró, mientras que apretaba su abrazo. “No puedo hablar por los demás, pero sé que Kou le gustaría que fueses feliz. Yo quiero que seas feliz, así que has lo que tengas que hacer para conseguir esa felicidad. Sé que todo va a estar bien…Lo sé. Así que deja el orgullo de lado y simplemente trata de no seguirle la corriente a Haru ¿o.k? No tiene ningún caso.”

 

Rin empujó a Makoto tan fuertemente que este se dió de lleno en contra de la puerta. Gou corrió hacia Tachibana sosteniéndolo antes de que su cuerpo chocara contra el piso. Rin se dio la media vuelta y corrió escaleras arriba, encerrándose en su cuarto. Dentro, dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos, completamente fuera de sí. Como se atrevían a decirle que era ÉL el que estaba solapando a Haru? Como carajos se atrevían? Nadie solapaba a Nanase. El controlaba absolutamente todo y desde que eran niños: sus amigos, su manera de nadar…

 

_Mi corazón…_

 

Rin gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

 

Caminó entonces hacia su escritorio y en un movimiento volteó de bruces el mueble. Utilizó tal fuerza que una vez que el este salió de sus manos sintió un jalón en el músculo. Rin gimió adolorido, sin siquiera detenerse, pateando el escritorio con rabia y esparciendo todas las cosas que tenía encima por todo el piso. En un instante notó como su laptop había sido la primera en sufrir sus desplantes, pero ya no le importaba nada. Estaba harto. Harto de todos. Recogió la silla y sin más la lanzó hacia la pared. Afuera su hermana comenzó a golpear la puerta, demandando a gritos que la dejara entrar, mientras que las palabras de Makoto retumbaban aún en su mente. Esa conversación había sido simplemente demasiado para él. Demasiado.

 

_No soy pinche puto._

 

Rin se echo a reír con amargura. Las lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas. No importaba que tipo de etiquetas la sociedad estuviese pronta a colgarle. La verdad era la verdad, y esta era que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Haruka. Había llegado un punto en el que ya no podía negarlo. Era pues, una emoción tan poderosa que  lo mantenía en contra del suelo, inmóvil. Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, sosteniendo la cabeza con sus manos, mientras que lloraba como un niño. ¿Cómo podía pensar Makoto que las cosas estarían bien con Haruka involucrado? Nada nunca estaba ‘bien’ con él. Justo cuando creías que las cosas estaban bien, que entendías las reglas del juego, Haruka era enfático en demostrarte lo contrario. A estas alturas del partido ni siquiera estaba seguro porque había actuado así cuando se habían quedado sólos en el vestidor. Haru lo tenía, y en la palma de su mano. A centímetros de él. Todo lo que Rin necesitaba era la luz verde para dejarse ir, para finalmente dar rienda suelta a lo que sea que fuese _eso_. Lo que habían alimentado desde su infancia. Y el sabía que era algo más que amistad. Sea lo que fuese eso…

 

Haru siempre hablaba de ser ‘libre’, pero si es que acaso él lo era en cualquier aspecto de su vida, no cabía la menor duda de que disfrutaba atar a todos a su voluntad. Tal como tenía a Rin ahora, supeditado a todos sus caprichos, como si él estuviese colgando de una cuerda todos estos años, la cual Haru estaba sujetando en el otro extremo, asiendo o soltando el peso cuando se le antojaba. Controlando absolutamente todo. Controlándolo a él. El sabía que el era un hijo de puta bien parido que no tenía reparos en manipular a la gente como si fuera todo un profesional. Siempre llevando las cosas a límite para sacar a las personas de su zona de comfort tan sólo por diversión. ¿Pero Haru? Oh, Haru era mil veces peor y estaba seguro que Makoto no tenía ni puta idea de que tan controlador podría llegar a ser su amigo.

 

_¿Qué es esto Haru…?_

 

Todo lo que había querido todos estos años era ser libre. Necesitaba saber la respuesta a su pregunta. Necesitaba saber que nombre ponerle a estos sentimientos y que hacer con ellos. Pero en su lugar sólo había encontrado silencio. En segundos, Haruka se apartó de su lado y le ofreció una mirada de desprecio, como si el momento compartido no hubiera tenido relevancia alguna. Como si hubiese sido la culpa de Rin por mal interpretar todo. Como respuesta, Rin se había reído descartando todo el asunto de dientes para afuera, sin embargo la duda permanecía en su mente. ¿Qué era lo que Haru quería de él?

 

_Haru es gay… Creí que debías saberlo_

 

“¿Entonces por qué?”  Susurró para sí mismo entre sollozos. “¿Por qué me apartaste?”

 

Rin recorrió sus manos por entre sus cabellos tratando de tranquilizarse. ¿Y que tal si Haru lo hubiera besado? ¿Acaso eso hubiese estado mejor?

 

Rin cerró sus ojos, azotando el puño en la pared, para luego lanzarse en contra de la misma con todo su peso, dejando su cuerpo irse por completo en contra del suelo, totalmente desesperado.

 

Ya ni siquiera sabía que era lo que quería.

 

Se levantó entonces, tragándose de golpe sus emociones, su amor, su odio, su necesidad, el rechazo, empujando todo hacia adentro de una vez por todas. Cuando salió del vestidor se había prometido jamás volver a interactuar con Haru de nuevo. Por lo menos no a solas, para no estar a su merced de nuevo.

 

Tenía que encontrar una manera de salirse de la órbita de Nanase. No importaba si ahora su presencia significaba el universo para él.


	4. Gou

Gou pegó el oído en contra de la puerta.

 

Por minutos lo único que podía escuchar era silencio. Como si toda la violencia a la que estaba siendo sujeta el cuarto de su hermano, hubiese sido succionada por un agujero de gusano. Sin embargo al pegar la cabeza de nuevo en contra de la superficie de madera, comenzó a escuchar a su hermano llorando, repitiendo el nombre de Haruka, una y otra vez. Ella suspiró apartándose de la entrada, recargándose en su espalda al lado de la puerta. 

 

_Así que era esto…_

 

Desde hace tiempo que estaba consciente de algo le pasaba a su hermano. Algo que no tenía nada que ver con sus raras dinámicas antisociales que había traído de Australia. Había pensado que todo se arreglaría con el relevo, pero no fue así y parecía que entre más se acercaba Rin a sus amigos de la infancia, más se alejaba de todo y de todos.  Rin siempre había sido una persona apasionada en todo lo que hacía, quizá un tanto extremo para un mundo que demandaba practicidad ante todo. ‘ _Tu hermano siente las cosas muy intensamente y de manera rápida_ ’, su madre solía puntualizar con consternación para luego alabar como dicha pasión llevaba a Rin a conseguir todo lo que se proponía, ‘ _Y el truco es que siempre debes proteger tu corazón’,_ solíaagregar inmediatamente después con un tono serio en su voz ‘ _o podrías resultar herida sin saber porqué pasaron las cosas_ ’.

 

Gou miró de reojo a la puerta, por primera vez sopesando las observaciones de su madre.

 

Rin había conocido a Haruka cuando estos eran niños, y ambos se engancharon de inmediato en una intensa relación que estaba conformada primero de rivalidad,  luego de camaradería y finalmente de logros compartidos. Quizá la primera en su tipo para ambas partes, cosa que dejaría una marca indeleble, por lo menos del lado de Rin ya que todos sus logros futuros fueron innegablemente medidos bajo la misma vara.  Haruka se convirtió en el empuje que su hermano necesitaba y al mismo tiempo, irónicamente en le culpable de su adebacle. Ahora todo era claro para Gou: Haruka era el receptáculo de todos sus sueños y  fracasos,  entremezclados con un fuerte deseo de posesión. No quería comenzar  a asumir cosas pero parecía que Rin quería _poseerlo_ por completo. Reducirlo a un concepto simplificado que pudiese procesar y por ende controlar. 

 

_Quizá eso era el amor._

 

Rin era el tipo de hombre que podría salir con mucha chicas a la vez, pero en cuanto su mamá le preguntaba si alguna de ellas era su novia, él siempre le contestaba que eran “solo sus amigas’. Después le confesaría a Gou que él de enamorarse, sólo lo haría con alguien que admirara y si tal era el caso, no cabía la menor duda de Rin admiraba a Haruka. 

 

Eventualmente su compañero de la infancia se torno en una sombra perenne, con la cual Gou y su Mamá tuvieron que lidiar. Dicha obsesión lo había destrozado por completo, transformándolo de un niño alegre y amable a un adolescente resentido. Gou siempre había pensado que Haruka era el culpable detrás de la actitud pasivo agresiva de su hermano -especialmente con todo lo terminó pasando en Australia- por lo tanto maquetando su cercanía como algo peligroso desde un principio. Simple y sencillamente para ella, Haruka había sido la fuerza motora que había exprimido el corazón de su hermano hasta dejarlo muerto por dentro y quien además lo había empujado al limite de todo; era en parte por esta fuerte creencia que ella había decidido buscar la verdad detrás en Iwatobi descubriendo con sorpresa que había estado totalmente equivocada. Su hermano estaba destrozado porque Haruka no había estado presente y esto era algo que no podía negarse. Si en algún momento Rin había sido un _todo_ era, _debido_ a Haruka; donde el odio hacia si mismo y toda su confusión interna se habían parado en seco en cuanto se encontraron de nuevo. Gou suspiró finalmente con la respuesta en las manos a su eterna pregunta. La situación jamás había tenido que ver con una rivalidad y mucho menos con la natación. Esto era simple y llanamente el encuentro dos almas distanciadas que se llamaban una a la otra inequívocamente. Un momento definitivo en el que la unión arrojaría una sola entidad destinada a permanecer junta por siempre.

 

_¿Qué pasó Makoto? ¿Por qué mi hermano está tan enojado contigo?_

 

Para Gou lo verdaderamente raro del asunto no era que Makoto estuviese a la entrada de su casa. Siempre había cosas pendientes por discutir sobre cualquier actividad club. Sin embargo, el comportamiento de Rin había sido todo un shock, no sólo porque estaba actuando de manera increíblemente violenta en contra de Makoto, sino porque además cuando este finalmente pudo controlarlo en un abrazo -y nadie daba abrazos tan reconfortantes como el capitán de Iwatobi-, la actitud de Rin cambió por completo y Gou notó como su cara automáticamente pasó de la hostilidad a la tristeza y confusión.

 

_Haru es gay, Kou._

 

Makoto ni siquiera había tenido que verla a la cara cuando le dió las noticias. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Rin y en como estaba reaccionando, más aún porque corrió hacia las escaleras para encerrarse en su cuarto. Minutos más tarde Makoto se despidió sin darle más explicaciones, aunque claro, no necesitaba que le dijeran nada más. Las cosas ya habían quedado bastante claras. La única pregunta que aún quedaba en el aire era si Haruka quizá sabía lo que estaba sucediendo en estos momentos en su casa.

 

Gou levantó la mano para tocar la puerta de Rin, con terribles ansias de decirle a su hermano que no importaba si las cosas se veían mal en estos momentos. Todo iba a estar bien. Quería más que nada demostrarle su apoyo y además tratar de arreglar un pocos las cosas. Sin embargo no pudo hacerlo porque Rin en ese preciso momento abrió la puerta abruptamente, tanto que Gou se fué de bruces. Cuando finalmente se levantó vio a su hermano pasar como flecha escaleras abajo, portando el uniforme de Samezuka y su backpack del gimnasio colgada al hombro.

 

“¡Rin! ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?” Le gritó, casi saltando todas las escaleras para alcanzarle. 

 

Su hermano se viró para verla por sobre su hombro, frío y distante. Gou dió un paso atrás de inmediato sorprendida de la hinchazón de sus ojos debido al llanto. Sin lugar a dudas la noticia lo había hecho pedazos. Si es que alguna vez había tenido dudas sobre los sentimientos que su hermano pudiese tener para con Haruka, esto lo aclaraba todo. Súbitamente se sintió muy desesperada, deseando tener poderes mágicos para traer a Haruka a su casa para ambos pudiesen sentarse para arreglar las cosas. Rin entrecerró los ojos con un dejo de desprecio en su mirada, seguramente anticipando sus pensamientos. Gou estaba consciente de que Rin sabía, que _ella sabía_. Aunque claro, el ‘saber’ era un término abstracto cuando se trataba de su hermano.

 

De lo único que estaba segura era de que Haruka y Rin necesitaban sentarse a hablar.

 

“Me voy a esta quedando en los dormitorios de la escuela.” Le informó. “Y dile a el imbécil de tu novio que más le vale mantenerse alejado de mi escuela.”

 

“¿Mi-no-vio?” Gou tartamudeó la pregunta, extrañada. “¡Makoto no es mi novio, Rin!”

 

Le gritó corrigiéndolo de inmediato, mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas ante la sola idea.


	5. Haruka

_Agua…_

 

Haruka se zambulló en la alberca. Su cuerpo impactando en contra del agua en cuestión de segundos.

 

_Tiene vida propia y cuando te sumerges en ella…_

 

No importaba cuanto tiempo llevaba nadando. El meterse a la alberca al principio de cada competencia siempre le causaba nervios, pues sin importar que tan experimentado fueras como nadador, el puro impacto de tu cuerpo en contra del agua generaba desorientación. Al menos durante un par de segundos, la mente y el cuerpo no distinguirían entre arriba o abajo, o derecha e izquierda.

 

_Inmediatamente te ataca, mostrándote sus colmillos…_

 

Las competencias se decidían en cuestión de segundos y si querías ganar, necesitabas ser lo suficientemente rápido para sobre ponerte a dicha desorientación.

 

_No hay porqué tener miedo. Hazla tuya. Acéptala como tuya y sumerge tus dedos en ella, creando un espacio para tí…_

 

A través de los años había aprendido a disfrutar al máximo estos segundos de absoluta confusión espacial, emergiendo con más fuerza y determinación después de cada zambullida. Haruka dio la primer brazada en cuanto su cuerpo toco el borde del agua, sumergiendo velozmente su otro brazo, partiendo las aguas y avanzando rápidamente por su carril. Usualmente nunca lo hacía, pero esta vez miro con el rabillo del ojo a Rin. Tan sólo podía ver su cabeza pelirroja que entraba y salía del agua en la parte izquierda de la alberca, cerrando la distancia entre ellos con cada brazada que daba mientras que desde las gradas el club de Iwatobi lo animaba para que ganara. Haruka puso más énfasis en el nado, empujando su cuerpo a través del agua mientras que intermitentemente cerraba los ojos con cada brazada que daba para poder sentir el movimiento delicado de las pequeñas olas que colisionaban en contra de su cuerpo.

 

 _Debes sentir el agua no sólo con tu piel, sino también con tu alma…_  

 

_Debes convertirte en uno con el agua…_

 

Rápidamente realizó el viraje tan pronto toco la pared de fondo, impulsando su cuerpo de lleno hacia el carril para completar la última vuelta. Cuando tomó aire, notó que Rin era el único que le seguía el paso, como siempre. Aumentó entonces las brazadas, dando con todo en el último sprint, finalmente tocando la pared de la alberca con ambas manos. Cuando levantó la cabeza para checar sus tiempos y posición en el tablero, el nombre de Rin estaba iluminado junto con el suyo, ambos marcados como el primer lugar. Ambos voltearon a verse al unísono. No era raro que ocurriera un empate durante una competencia de nado pero tampoco era algo precisamente común. Sin embargo, si era sumamente extraño que Haruka de entre todas las personas hubiese empatado en una competencia y ni más ni menos que con Rin. Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese decir algo al respecto, se anunció por las bocinas del estadio que los jueces iban a revisar tanto las cámaras como los cronómetros y que declararían a un ganador antes del cierre de las competencias individuales. 

 

Rin chasqueo los dientes y sin más se impulsó para salir del agua. Estaba casi con una rodilla sobre el borde cuando se resbaló, su cuerpo golpeándose casi de lleno el lado izquierdo en contra del azulejo. De inmediato su rostro se desfiguró del dolor a la vez que trataba con ayuda de sus piernas de voltear su cuerpo del lado contrario para poder arrastrarse lejos del borde de la alberca.

 

“¿Estás lastimado?” Haru medio susurró, mientras que lo veía de manera discreta aún dentro del agua.

 

Rin se levantó, cojeando un poco. A su encuentro salió Nitori quien como siempre lo recibió con brincos, asegurándole por principio que seguro el empate era sólo un malentendido y que él sería el ganador de los 100 metros libres.  Tan pronto estuvieron fuera del área de la piscina, Haruka salió del agua y se dirigió sin más a las duchas, tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera Rin. Por supuesto el regaderazo no había servido de mucho pues tan pronto puso un pie en los vestidores, los comentarios con respecto a su empate no se hicieron esperar. No que los culpara. Rin Matsuoka había ganado prestigio en las últimas competencias donde su único rival era ningún otro más que Haruka mismo. Una carrera de natación siempre sería definida por el tiempo récord de cada nadador, y sin importar los datos que seguramente estaban siendo analizados por los jueces en esos momentos, Haruka sabía que de no haber estado lastimado, Rin habría sin lugar a dudas, ganado la carrera. 

 

Haruka arqueó las cejas exhalando pesadamente, con la imagen de Rin cojeando aún fresca en su mente. Hacía un mes que no lo veía, siendo la última, después de las competencias inter colegiales donde se habían quedado de ver en los vestidores. En aquella ocasión el lugar estaba vacío, cosa por demás extraña pues por lo general siempre estaba atascado con nadadores que se peleaban por bañarse primero. Haruka había observado a Rin mientras este se bañaba. El agua caía de manera cadenciosa formando en su trayectoria bellos patrones que cubrían totalmente el cuerpo tonificado de Rin. Esta ondeaba y se deslizaba por sus lados y por su  trasero quasi perfecto, bajando finalmente de manera lenta por sus largas y delineadas piernas.

 

Fue _justo_ en ese momento que Haruka dejó de ver a Rin como un amigo de la infancia y comenzó a verlo como un hombre; el remanente de aquel niño que una vez conoció, yéndose por completo junto con el cloro, por la coladera. Fue entonces cuando comprendió _finalmente_ porque nadaba en realidad. Si, lo había hecho primeramente porque quería nadar con Makoto, Nagisa y Rei y en segundo lugar porque al final Rin mismo le había enseñado cuan divertido era ser parte de algo, en lugar de solo ser ‘libre’ y por ende solo.  Pero también no podía negar que lo había hecho _por Rin_. Él era el motivo: la fuerza que lo impulsaba o lo detenía por completo, transformando la natación y todo lo que conllevaba en un puente inquebrantable y un lazo eterno; algo que se volvió esencial para él tan pronto cuando llego a la pubertad y comenzó a discernir _quien era él_ en realidad y que era lo que realmente _quería_.

 

La natación se convirtió en el lado positivo de su tragedia: podía estar con Rin a través de la misma y eso era todo lo que importaba.

 

_¿Qué es esto Haru…?_

 

_Haru, sé que algo está pasando. ¿Qué es?_

 

Su cerebro se pasmó en cuanto se encontró a centímetros de Rin y segundos después la puerta se había abierto de par en par. Era pues, demasiado tarde para decir algo, así que se había dado la media vuelta como si nada hubiese pasado. Rin le pregunto casi rogándole que le hiciera saber que era lo que pasaba entre ellos dos, pero ¿Qué podía saber él? A penas se había zambullido, aceptando de lleno el impacto de saber que estaba enamorado de él. Aún no podía si quiera discernir lo que era al arriba o el abajo, la izquierda de la derecha dentro de toda la situación. Rin era Rin y por lo que a él concernía sin importar la increíble fuerza de atracción que sin lugar a dudas los mantenía unidos, los último que quería Haruka era asustarlo o perderlo para siempre, más porque justo en aquel momento, mientras lo veía ducharse, todas sus dudas sobre sus preferencias sexuales se habían desvanecido ¿Pero que había de Rin? Eso era cuento aparte. Si Haruka no tenía cuidado se podría ahogar sin ninguna posibilidad de mantenerse a flote. Sin ninguna posibilidad de supervivencia.

 

Después de su pequeña Epifanía, había tratado de sacar a Rin de su mente, recurriendo a viejos patrones de comportamiento en los que Rin no era más que su rival de la infancia o su compañero de equipo o bien, tan sólo el hermano de la manager de Iwatobi. Pero no funciono, porque al mismo tiempo Rin había desparecido y Haruka se había torturado preguntándose si había sido porque se había dado cuenta de la verdad tras su indiferencia, ofendido quizá por su inevitable atracción. Después de todo Rin se había reído de manera despectiva.

 

En cualquier caso, durante todo el mes había tratado de encontrar una salida a su predicamento, buscando la mejor manera para sacar el tema para así disculparse y arreglar las cosas con él. Por supuesto sin lograrlo, y ahora habían empatado. Haruka bufó con desdén. Le desesperaba como el destino insistía en enfrentarlos una y otra vez, sin siquiera ofrecerles una respuesta o solución a su predicamento. Eso, era lo que lo tenía mal. Eso era lo que estaba pasando y el hecho de que Makoto y los demás le estuvieran preguntando una y otra vez no ayudaba a mejorar las cosas. ¡Y pensar que él solía molestar a Makoto por que le gustaba Gou!

 

Ciertamente la vida tenía maneras de callarte la boca por completo.

 

Las bocinas comenzaron a sonar, anunciando que los resultados de los 100 metros habían sido decididos. Haruka levantó la mirada poniendo atención al locutor que muy emocionado anunciaba primero a los nadadores del próximo evento. Haruka se paró frente a la máquina dispensadora de refrescos que estaba fuera de las duchas y mientras que esperaba el veredicto de los jueces, comenzó a meter las monedas una tras otra en la ranura del aparato. En lo que la máquina comenzaba a procesar la orden, se puso en cuclillas frente a la rendija. 

 

Detrás escuchó una voz familiar que provenía del pasillo adyacente.

 

“Ya te dije mil veces que te no te metas en mis asuntos Gou. ¡No seas metiche, carajo!”

 

Era Rin quien venía caminando de espaldas saliendo de la esquina, mientras que le apuntaba a Gou, quien lo miraba un tanto enojada.

 

“Pero Rin… Soy tu hermana y me preocupas,” Le espetó alcanzándolo rápidamente y rodeándolo. Una vez en frente lo detuvo con ambas manos. “Mamá también está preocupada.”

 

Rin se encogió de dolor tan pronto sintió las manos de Gou por sobre su pecho. En ese instante Haruka notó varios moretones, tal como si hubiese recibido una paliza días antes.

 

_Rin…_

 

La lata calló detrás de la rendija, azotando en seco sobre el metal, el ruido reverberando por las paredes del deportivo. Gou y Rin voltearon a verle, este ultimo arqueando una ceja evidentemente molesto de que él volviese a ser testigo de sus peleas.

 

“¡Haruka-Senpai!” Gou exclamó, con un dejo de lo que parecía ser esperanza en el rostro.

 

Instantáneamente miró de nuevo a Rin y luego a él, para después regresar con su hermano y así sucesivamente. Haruka se levantó sin tomar si quiera el refresco y sin decir palabra lo miró, y este le devolvió el gesto de manera fría y despectiva. Permanecieron así por varios minutos, con Gou en medio, como era ya la costumbre. Haruka tragó saliva, tratando de ordenar a su cerebro a emitir alguna palabra útil que lo sacara de la zanja en la que se encontraba, pero cuando finalmente tuvo algo que decir, Rin ya se había dado la media vuelta y se había ido.

 

Gou exhaló pesadamente, echando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras se clavaba las manos en el cráneo. “Juro por Dios que lo mato…”

 

Haruka frunció el ceño, un tanto extrañado de la reacción de la hermana de Rin. Su cara estaba tan roja como su cabello, a tal grado que no era fácil determinar en donde terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro. Repentinamente Gou volteó a verle, desafiante. Haruka dio un pasito hacia atrás, un tanto preocupado. Conocía esa mirada. Era la mirada determinada de los Matsuoka la cual por sí sola, podía tirar murallas completas si se lo proponía. Haruka no era tonto, sabía que el grupo debía haber llegado a su propias conclusiones, puesto que luego de que Makoto lo interrogara que era lo que había estado pasando entre ellos, el resto del grupo de un día para otro había cambiado de tema por completo, evitando incluso el mencionar a Rin a toda cosa. Y hoy, luego de que hubieran entrado al estadio, pudo notar como se intercambiaron miradas de complicidad tan pronto el equipo de Samezuka había pasado frente a ellos. 

 

“Haruka-Senpai,” Gou le dijo, quedamente, yendo hacia él y tomando sin más sus manos entre las suyas. “Por favor, habla con mi hermano…”

 

Haruka se sorprendió. “ Kou… no creo que…”

 

“Estoy convencida que sería de gran ayuda si hablas con él. Tu más que nadie sabes que siempre ha sido un reverendo imbécil cuando se trata de lidiar con sentimientos…”

 

Haruka ladeo la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos. ¿Acaso escuchó bien?

 

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

 

Gou simplemente le sonrió, dándole un apretoncito de manos para animarlo. Haruka de inmediato estiró el cuello buscando a Rin entre la multitud, pero no estaba por ningún lado. Después de asentirle a Gou a manera de ‘Gracias’, corrió por los pasillos buscando a Rin. Lo tenía que encontrar antes de que la ceremonia comenzara, dándose cuenta de repente que por estar hablando con ella se había perdido el veredicto final sobre la carrera.  Sin importar quien hubiese ganado sabía, que una vez que se entregaran las medallas tendría cero posibilidades de verlo sobre todo porque este era el evento final que cerraba la temporada de competencias. Finalmente luego de quince minutos de estar corriendo por todo el complejo, encontró a Nitori, paradito afuera de la puerta de uno de las duchas, recargado en la puerta, como si estuviese vigilándola para alguien.

 

“Rin…” Haru susurró para sí, mientras corría en su dirección.

 

Nitori dio un brinco cuando lo vio venir, mirando de reojo la puerta. Seguramente Rin le pidió que vigilara la entrada para él. Pero Haruka ni siquiera pidió permiso, ignorándolo por completo y empujando la puerta de cuajo para luego cerrarla tras de él. Como era de esperarse Nitori la empujo para abrirla de nuevo, pero no pudo hacer mucho ya que Haruka replegó todo su cuerpo en contra de la superficie de madera.

 

“Nitori, necesito hablar con Rin. Por favor, déjame.” Le dijo de inmediato, sacando brevemente la cabeza por entre la puerta.

 

Pudo notar un dejo desesperación en su voz, tal como si en lugar de ordenarle que los dejara en paz, estuviese pidiendo su autorización. Sin importar el tono, Nitori asintió calladamente, cerrando el mismo la puerta y así quedándose con Rin sólo por primera vez en un mes.

 

Suspiró, tan pronto como se dio cuenta de este hecho, un tanto nervioso. Podía escuchar el agua corriendo y su mente inevitablemente se transportó a esa ‘primera zambullida’ cuando aceptó sus sentimientos por Rin. Caminó lentamente dando la vuelta al rededor del grupo de casilleros. Las duchas se encontraban al fondo del cuarto, separadas por un vidrio de acrílico que impedía que el agua salpicara todo el lugar. En contra del mismo pudo notar el reflejo de Rin, su cuerpo apoyado con ambos brazos estirados, palmas abiertas colocadas firmemente contra el azulejo del baño. Tenía la cabeza agachada, mientras que el agua lo cubría por completo. Sabía que tenía que decir algo, pero en vez se le quedo viendo, un tanto temeroso de que no pudiese hacerlo nunca más. Haruka no quería hacerse ilusiones de lo que Gou quiso decir con la palabra ‘sentimientos’, pues como ella lo había puntualizado, tenían que sentarse a hablar para dejar las cosas en claro de una vez por todas.

 

Tan pronto como lo escuchó abrir la puerta, Rin se enderezó, iluminándosele en un segundo el rostro cuando lo vio frente a él.

 

“Ah… Eres tu,” Le dijo, cerrando las llaves y regresando a su hostilidad habitual, con un dejo de tristeza en su voz. “Las indirectas no funcionan contigo ¿Verdad?”

 

“Necesitamos hablar.” Haruka le contestó sin más, tratando por todos los medios de mantenerse calmado.

 

Sabía de antemano que debía mantener a Rin a raya. Cualquier palabra dicha sin pensar podía sacarlo de su casillas y definitivamente no quería irse a los golpes de nuevo con él. Rin se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras que pasaba sus dedos por sobre su cabello, evidentemente harto también de las dinámicas que les imponía el destino.

 

“Si, como no,” Añadió, pasando de largo e ignorándolo por completo.

 

“Rin, por favor,” Le suplicó, deteniendolo antes que llegara a la puerta por el antebrazo. “Te lo digo en serio.”

 

Haruka pudo ver como la expresión sardónica de Rin se transformó en una de puro dolor, mirándolo fijamente por varios minutos, mientras que su respiración se volvía pesada y entrecortada; su mirada tornándose más y más inquisitiva con cada segundo que pasaba. Era tal como si estuviese tratando de escanearlo de adentro hacia afuera con tan solo una mirada.

 

“Por Dios Haru, ¿Que _carajos_ es lo que quieres de mi?” Le demandó, forzando cada palabra de su boca con desesperación, mientras que se zafaba de su agarre.

 

Haruka dudo por un momento. Su cerebro de nueva cuenta pasmándose. No quería decir la palabra incorrecta y perderlo por algo tan nimio. Rin mientras tanto, lo sujetó por el cuello de la chamarra, ahora si perdiendo todas las formas por completo. En cosa de segundos Haruka pudo sentir su aliento por encima de su rostro.

 

_¿Qué es esto Haru…?_

 

Haruka cerró los ojos sintiéndose totalmente intoxicado por la cercanía.

 

“No te atrevas a desviar la mirada…” Rin le advirtió con los dientes apretados, esta vez con enojo. “¡Con una chingada, contéstame! ¿Qué es lo que carajos quieres?”

 

Haruka parpadeó, haciendo un esfuerzo por avisparse.

 

“Te quiero a ti,” Le dijo, finalmente, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

 

De inmediato Rin dio un paso hacia atrás, soltándolo, su pechó súbitamente deteniéndose, total y completamente en shock por la simpleza de sus palabras.

 

“Te lo digo en serio,” Le repitió.

 

_Sabes que siempre ha sido un reverendo imbécil cuando se trata de lidiar con sentimientos…_

 

No estaba muy seguro de lo que se trataban aquellos ‘sentimientos’ pero sin importar las consecuencias, Haruka sabía que ya no podían evadir el tema. Lo que sea que el destino hubiese deparado para ellos, necesitaban poner las cartas sobre la mesa y ya. Sin embargo Rin permanecía callado sosteniendo su peso con ayuda del cancel. Se llevó entonces las manos a la frente, resoplando fuertemente la nariz.

 

Estaba a punto de llorar.

 

“Eres un llorón, Rin.” Haruka declaró, secamente, levantando las cejas.

 

“Cierra el puto hocico Haruka.” Rin le espetó, jalándolo en contra suya.

 

El gesto fue tan repentino, que Haruka se fue de bruces, sus cuerpos chocando de lleno en contra del acrílico. Sin embargo antes de que aplastara totalmente a Rin, este lo detuvo a centímetros de distancia y lo miró. Pero esta vez no fue con enojo, sino con algo que parecía devoción y expectativa. La mirada de Rin iba de un segundo a otro de sus ojos a su boca, y de su boca a sus ojos, finalmente dejándosele ir, aprisionándolo en un beso. Haruka se desorientó por completo en cuanto sus bocas se encontraron. Los labios de Rin eran fieros, certeros y su lengua separó de inmediato los suyos, para luego morderle, devorándolo por completo en cuestión de segundos. Podía sentir la desesperación con la que lo sostenía; sus dedos casi clavándosele en la piel, como si tratara con esto de evitar que se moviera de donde estaba.

 

“Haru…” Rin susurró interrumpiendo el beso por un segundo. “Ni si quiera se porqué estoy…”

 

Fue el turno de Haruka para aprisionarlo en contra del acrílico. No estaba dispuesto a escuchar a Rin dudar. Después de todo, él lo había besado ¿O no?

 

“¿Me deseas?” Le pregunto, mientras que sus labios recorrían su blanca garganta, haciendo que gimiera hondamente.

 

“Si…” Le contestó asintiendo rápidamente, como si Haruka fuera a detenerse si no lo hacía de una manera lo suficientemente enfática. “Muchísimo.”

 

Haruka sonrió y lo tomó por la base del cuello, nuevamente atrayéndolo para besarlo. Rin se relajó bajo su abrazo y lo sujetó con ambos brazos jalando su chamarra y camisa, las cuales terminó por quitarle en tan solo un movimiento. Antes de que Rin pudiese hacerle cualquier cosa lo aprisionó de nueva cuenta en contra del cancel. Sabía que una vez que Rin tomara el control ya no podría hacer nada más. Tenía que aprovechar la primera ‘zambullida’ y reclamarla como suya. Haruka besó todo su cuello, lamiendo sus clavículas y su pecho finalmente deteniéndose en los pezones los cuales atendió con devoción y diligencia. Lentamente pasó su lengua al rededor, para luego morder la puntas juguetonamente, consiguiendo que Rin volviera a gemir; y vaya que Rin gemía de una manera tan deliciosa que Haruka estaba más que dispuesto a dejar que le hiciera todo lo que quisiera con tal de escucharlo una y otra vez.

 

Sin embargo fue paciente y siguió adelante, deslizando su boca por sobre su abdomen y depositando pequeñas mordidas en su pelvis a lo largo de su camino. Puso entonces ambas manos en cada lado de las caderas de Rin, acariciando el borde de su traje de baño a la par de que con las puntas de sus dedos, replicaba el patrón rojo en forma de ‘v’ que enmarcaba su entrepierna. Pensó que Rin se acobardaría una vez que lo sintiera cerca, pero no fue así. En vez, éste poso una mano en su cabeza animándolo para que siguiera adelante. Haruka acarició la erección con su boca, mientras que comenzaba a jalar el traje un poco hacia abajo.  En cuanto notó las marcas del bronceado se dio a la tarea de recorrerlas con sus dedos, consiguiendo de inmediato que Rin echara la cabeza hacia atrás de placer.

 

A pesar de que se dio un ligero golpe contra el cancel, Rin se quedó callado. Su boca estaba entre abierta por las sensaciones y sus manos sujetábaban las muñecas de Haruka firmemente; su pelvis arremetiendo intermitentemente de manera dócil contra su cara, demandando su pronta atención. Haruka sonrió, complacido por la clara impaciencia de Rin. Sin más, llevo sus labios sobre los límites del bronceado, esta vez deslizando su lengua total y completamente sobre la superficie de su piel, tal como si esta fuese su helado favorito. La respiración de Rin se cortó repentinamente en cuanto sintió la mano de Haruka sujetando su miembro por la base, segundos más tarde pegándose por completo al acrílico en cuanto lo sintió engullirlo por completo. Rin estiro sus brazos y sus piernas como si fuera una estrella de mar, evidentemente complacido.

 

Haruka lo lamió a lo largo, acariciando su escroto desnudo, metiendo los primeros dedos dentro. Rin se tensó como era de esperarse, quejándose de inmediato. Sin embargo en cuanto estabilizó el ritmo, Rin se relajó abriendo sus piernas un poco más para incrementar las sensaciones.

 

“Dios mío Haru…” Rin gimió. Haruka podía sentir su miembro ponerse cada vez más y más duro.

 

Le parecía sorprendente que a pesar de toda la atención que le exigía, no le estuviese demandando las riendas de la situación. Esto quizá lo excitaba aún más y por lo mismo no tardaron mucho rato antes de estar en el suelo. Los leg-skins de Rin yacían tirados del lado con el resto de la ropa de Haruka. Rin tenías ambas manos empuñadas. Claramente se estaba reprimiendo. Haruka lo empujó delicadamente por la base de su espalda hacia el suelo quedando su trasero expuesto ante él. Rin por su puesto se resistió ante la idea. No estaba en su naturaleza el ser sumisivo y Haruka lo sabía de antemano, reconociéndo súbitamente, que todo lo que estaba teniendo lugar entre ellos en ese momento era el resultado de una profunda necesidad.

 

Rin _en verdad_ lo deseaba, y por ello estaba dispuesto a someter su orgullo y todo lo que era y había sido tan sólo para él.

 

Haruka lo abrió, lamiéndolo minuciosamente a la par que acariciaba sus piernas de arriba hacia abajo. Tuvo extremo cuidado en cuanto lo penetró, tratando de causarle el menor dolor posible. Sabía que la primera vez era doloroso, más que nada bastante incómodo, así que una vez que estuvo dentro, aumento el ritmo lentamente dejando que el cuerpo de Rin se acoplara al suyo, dejando que el placer se fuese acumulando con cada movimiento. Haruka nunca lo imaginó pero a Rin le daba por hablar durante el sexo. A pesar de que al principio había permanecido callado, ahora hablaba sin parar, soltando groserías de vez en cuando con cada arremetida, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez, mientras que volteaba a verle con los ojos entre abiertos y con la lengua lamiendo lascivamente el labio superior de su boca.  Parecía que de verdad lo estaba disfrutando.

 

La vista era maravillosa. Haruka incrementó el ritmo un poco, sujetándolo por el trasero de tal manera que sus uñas se clavaron en su piel. Rin profirió toda una retalija de maldiciones, levantando sus caderas hacia arriba y buscando su  propio miembro de inmediato para masturbarse frenéticamente. No paso mucho rato antes de que Rin demandara las riendas y Haruka le cedió el paso, acostándose sobre su espalda en contra de los azulejos sin protestar.

 

Rin se aventó en contra de él, levantando en vilo sus brazos y sujetándolo por las muñecas para mantenerlo quieto e inmediatamente comenzó a besarlo, primero en su garganta, luego en su cuello y por último en sus hombros. Haruka sintió de lleno los dientes de Rin que atacaban su clavícula de una manera que parecía que quería quitarle la piel a mordiscos. Sabía que al día siguiente tendría marcas de todo tipo, pero ya no le importaba nada. Dejo que Rin hiciera lo que quisiera, arqueando su cuerpo en su dirección para recibir de lleno todo lo que este estuviera dispuesto a ofrecerle. 

 

Rin continuó por todo su pecho, siguiendo el mismo camino que Haruka en un principio. Sin embargo como él ya estaba totalmente desnudo, Rin no se contuvo. De un momento a otro Haruka vio sus piernas irse hacia arriba y antes de que pudiese protestar sintió la boca de Rin sobre su pene. Sabía que en algún momento Rin tocaría esa base, pero sucedió tan de repente que soltó un gemido profundo, casi agonizante.

 

“¡Hijo de puta….! ¡Si…Así!” Dijo, un con las mejillas encendidas.

 

Rin se rió abiertamente, divertido por la respuesta y por el uso de palabras. Después de todo Haruka no era nada mal hablado.

 

Haruka lo miro, y Rin le devolvió el gesto con una amplia sonrisa, mientras que lo sujetaba por las pantorrillas, lamiéndolo de la base a la punta en una manera que sólo podía definirse como pura tortura. En cuanto la lengua llego a la punta, dió un par de vueltas, eso si, sin dejar de verlo fijamente a los ojos, tal como si estuviese dándole un show. Antes de que Haruka se dejara llevar por el placer, vio la boca de Rin cubrirlo por completo, mientras que comenzaba a explorarlo con dos dedos. Haruka estaba segurísimo de que Rin había tenido sexo con mujeres, porque sabia utilizar sus dedos de manera experta, moviéndolos en círculos cadenciosamente e incrementando así el placer de manera sorprendente. En cuanto la boca de Rin comenzó a chupar ligeramente sus testículos, Haruka ya no pudo más. Todas las sensaciones estaban agolpándose una a una en la base de su pelvis, subiendo ligeramente a manera de pulsaciones, rodeando toda su base. Estaba a punto de venirse.

 

De inmediato puso ambas manos en los hombros de Rin para detenerlo.

 

“¿Tan pronto?” Rin se burló abiertamente, y Haruka asintió apunto de explotar.

 

Rin sin más lo jaló en contra suya, penetrándolo en un solo movimiento. 

 

“Se siente tan bien…” Dijo, mientras que lo sujetaba por las caderas. “Aprietas muy rico…”

 

Haruka asintió perdido, mientras que extendía los brazos instintivamente como si estuviese buscando algo de donde agarrarse para el paseo de su vida. Rin lo sujetó firmemente durante los primeros minutos, al final soltándolo para masturbarlo.

 

“Vamos Haruka. Vente. Hazlo para mi.” Le susurró, mientras le miraba.

 

No le tomó mucho a Haruka complacerlo, derramándose sobre sí mismo y sobre la mano de Rin en una última estocada. La confusión, el periodo de desorientación había terminado…

 

_No hay porqué tener miedo…. Hazla tuya…. Conviértete en uno…_

 

Rin se dejo ir en contra de su cuerpo, buscando sus labios, sosteniéndolo con ambas manos y susurrándole al oído cuanto lo necesitaba, cuando lo amaba y como nunca jamás lo iba a dejar ir.


	6. Nagisa

Nagisa cerró la puerta de los vestidores tras él, mientras que Nitori lo miraba expectante.

 

“¿Está todo bien?” Le preguntó mientras que se sobaba las manos de manera nerviosa. “No más escuchaba puras groserías y cosas que se caían, como si se estuvieran azotando o algo así.”

 

Nagisa apretó los labios fuertemente tratando de contener la risa. Por lo que se veía, Nitori no tenía _ni idea_ de lo que pasaba tras bambalinas entre su ‘Senpai’ y Haru; lo cual no era del todo malo considerando que él ahora, se quería sacar los ojos por haberlos encontrado medio desnudos y en pleno faje dentro las duchas. Nitori le había advertido que Rin estaba hablando con Haru, y que habían pedido algo de privacidad. Sin embargo Nagisa llevaba prisa pues la ceremonia de premiación estaba a punto de comenzar y Makoto y Gou le habían pedido encarecidamente que lo encontrará a como diera lugar.

 

Cuando entró, Haru estaba entre los brazos de Rin-Rin, besándose.

 

Sabía que no era cortés irrumpir en los momentos íntimos de las personas y menos con amigos cercanos, pero al verlos simplemente no pudo apartar la vista. Los dos estaban completamente ensimismados, besándose de manera casi hipnótica, sus lenguas entrelazándose cadenciosamente tal como si estuviese viendo un video de cámara lenta. No importaba si Rin era el que sostenía a Haru entre sus brazos, Haru por su parte, tenía ambas manos colocadas sobre los antebrazos de Rin, como si estuviese indicándole con el gesto que no dejara de abrazarlo nunca. Toda la escena había sido tan conmovedora que Nagisa se llevó una mano al pecho, suspirando hondamente.

 

“¿Se van a tardar todavía mucho?” Nitori preguntó regresándolo a la realidad. “Escuche por los altavoces que la ceremonia iba a comenzar en unos cuantos minutos y creo que no saben que ya declararon oficialmente el empate.”

 

Nagisa miro de reojo hacia la puerta, mientras que en su mente se comenzaba a formular una solución a su problema, pues sin importar que, Rin y Haru tenían que asistir a la ceremonia de premiación. Rápidamente abrió la puerta, azotándola con fuerza. 

 

“¡La ceremonia está a punto de comenzar!” Gritó los suficientemente fuerte para que lo escucharan y de inmediato pudo escuchar a sus amigos pararse, evidentemente sobresaltados por su llegada.

 

“Nitori y yo nos vamos a ir a las gradas de una vez. Apúrense o si no Gou los va a despellejar vivos.”

 

Ni siquiera espero a que le contestaran. Simplemente se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta. Detrás de la hilera de lockers pudo escuchar a Rin decir toda clase de maldiciones. Al parecer Haru no era lo suficientemente rápido para encontrar su traje de baño. Nagisa soltó una risita. Esos dos si que lo divertían. Era en realidad cómico como se habían complicado tantísimo con algo tan simple como el amor; especialmente Haru-chan y Rin-Rin quienes desde el principio era más que obvio que se gustaban.

 

Nagisa estiró sus brazos, pasando uno por detrás de Nitori, animándolo con el gesto a que caminara con él a las gradas. Nitori le siguió la corriente y los dos de inmediato se pusieron a hablar sobre las competencias del día y cuan emocionantes se iban a poner los próximos eventos con el sorpresivo empate. Hoy Rin y Haruka se iban a encumbrar como iguales en el podio, con un récord impresionante bajo el brazo que dejarían como una meta para futuros competidores. 

 

_En definitiva había sido un buen día._

 

En cuanto él y Nitori llegaron a sus respectivos lugares en las gradas, vió a Haru y a Rin salir de la puerta adyacente a la alberca. El locutor los anunció casi a gritos para una multitud que de inmediato los vitoreó. De inmediato pudo sentir a Gou colgársele del brazo y cuando la miró, notó lágrimas en sus ojos. En un principió pensó que era por la alegría de ver a su hermano ganar, pero en cuanto su cabeza se giró hacia el podio, entendió el porque: Rin y Haru estaban con las medallas ya colocadas alrededor de sus cuellos y los dedos de su hermano buscaban discretamente los de Haru, finalmente asiendo firmemente de su mano. De inmediato levantaron los brazos en son de victoria y la multitud se volvió loca, celebrando junto con ellos. Para cualquiera, el gesto constituía simple camaradería. Dos atletas compartiendo el lazo de la victoria, pero Nagisa sabía que las cosas no eran lo que parecían a primera vista. 

 

Comenzó a brincar de arriba a abajo casi tirando los lentes de Rei de su cara.

 

“¡Nagisa, ten cuidado!” Rei protestó, sujetando sus lentes del puente.

 

Nagisa ni se inmutó. En vez, le brincó encima, abrazándolo de cuajo.

 

“¡Qué no ves que ya están juntos!” Gritó emocionado mientras que apuntaba hacia el podium. Makoto y Rei de inmediato siguieron con la vista, hacía donde estaba señalando. “Están hasta agarrados de la mano. ¡Haru-chan y Rin-Rin están por fin juntos!”

 

En las caras de sus amigos se dibujo una sonrisa casi de inmediato ampliándose de oreja a oreja en cuanto Haru abrazó a Rin efusivamente, casi acurrucando su cara en contra de su cuello. Nagisa saltó de nueva cuenta, chiflando emocionado. De inmediato Makoto, Gou y Rei voltearon a verle al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos, como si él no debiera de saber nada. _Y por supuesto que lo sabía y desde hace mucho._ ¡Era evidente hasta para un ciego!, tal como lo era que Rei se moría por una chica de Samezuka  y que justo en este momento Makoto lo único que quería hacer era, levantar a Gou entre sus brazos y besarla para celebrar junto con ella.

 

“¡Ay pero si es taaaaan obvio!” Les espetó con una sonrisa, sin siquiera mirarlos, aún con la atención puesta en Haru y Rin quienes estaban sonriéndose mutuamente.

 

“¿En serio?” Makoto preguntó con franca sorpresa en el rostro y entre dejando ver algo de pánico en su voz, quizá al llegar a la conclusión de que Nagisa no era tan distraído como todos insistían.

 

_A diferencia de los demás, él sí ponía atención._

 

Pudo notar entonces como su amigo miró de reojo nerviosamente a Gou, y Nagisa sonrió como todo un cómplice, cuando sus miradas se encontraron. 


End file.
